A webpage browser is software that is used to display files on a webpage server or in a document system and allows a user to interact with these files. Content displayed on a webpage includes text, images, or information. In actual applications, if a browser needs to display custom content after loading a webpage, a technician needs to make an additional interface to display the custom content. In addition, if the content of the interface needs to be modified, code and resources of a client terminal application program need to be modified.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional process from modifying interface code of a client terminal to obtaining, by a user, a new interface program. As shown in FIG. 1, the process from modifying interface code of a client terminal to obtaining, by a user, a new interface program may include:
S110: Modify an interface that needs to be customized, where the modification on the interface that needs to be customized is implemented by modifying code of a client terminal.
S120: A client terminal developer modifies corresponding client terminal code, and prepares corresponding resources such as pictures and patterns.
S130: Test modified code and resources of an application program of the client terminal, and submit and release the modified code and resources in accordance with procedures.
S140: Prompt a user to update the application.
The process of submitting and releasing the modified code and resources in accordance with procedures after the test in Step S130 generally takes a long time. When the code of the client terminal is modified, more tests are required. When the client terminal has a problem, the developer needs to modify and release the code again. Thus, significant changes need to be made and costs are high.
FIG. 2 shows a process of implementing, on a client terminal, a conventional method for displaying webpage custom content. As shown in FIG. 2, the implementation, on a client terminal, of the conventional method for displaying webpage custom content includes:
S210: Start a mobile browser, send a resource requesting signal to a server, and the server returns a list of URLs to which a custom interface needs to be loaded.
S220: A user enters, into a user address bar, a URL that the user wants to browse, and clicks to load a webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user.
S230: The client terminal determines whether the custom interface needs to be inserted on the current webpage.
S240: Load the webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user, and when the custom interface needs to be loaded on the webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user, load the webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user.
S250: A blocking interface pops up on the client terminal, and after the webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user is loaded, display the interface that includes custom content.
S260: When the custom interface does not need to be loaded on the webpage corresponding to the URL entered by the user, perform a normal webpage loading process to display the original webpage interface.
When a client terminal is used to implement displaying a custom webpage, a native interface of the client terminal blocks a webpage browsing operation performed by a user, and a style of the custom interface is inconsistent with that of the native webpage. The webpage needs to be modified, and the client terminal also needs to be modified. Such operations are complex.
FIG. 9 shows a schematic view of a page when custom content is inserted by using a conventional method. A user cannot control the area with the sign X on the left of the page, and only the area on the right of the page can be changed. An interface produced this way is inconsistent with content of the original page.
In conclusion, generally, if a browser needs to display custom content after loading a webpage, an interface needs to be modified, and therefore, code and resources of a client terminal application program need to be modified. However, it costs a lot to modify the code and interface of the client terminal application program. Meanwhile, an additional interface needs to be produced for display, and the interface produced in this manner can hardly be consistent with content of the original page, which hinders, in some degree, operations performed by the user on the webpage, and user experience is poor.